Giver afterthoughts
by bookwormforsrsly
Summary: This is about Jonas leaving his community with Gabe and then going to village. It's kind of a cross between Giver and Messenger.
1. Chapter 1

This first chapter is not really part of the story I am in the process of writing. This is about what has been happening in Village. I am writing this fan fiction on the book I recently read in school, Messenger. I thought this book was very nice, and I wrote a prologue to the story for a English project.

For those of you who have read The Giver, this story will also have more about Jonas and Gabriel, and what is happening in Jonas's old community. This story will also be writing in first person. It will jump around from one persons POV, to another's. I will inform when I am changing the POV. I truly hope that I can start, and finish this story, and not take 4 month long breaks.

Remember, I am very busy right now, with school and softball practice every night. Also, I am not ALWAYS online. I usually am on just to check my email, or post a chapter. I am not one of those people with no life that is always online, sitting there, waiting for someone to talk to them.

I am now going to start this story. This is what has happened to Jonas and Gabriel since they has gone down the hill (this is at the end of The Giver). This is the only part of this story that will be in third-person. What type of third person, you may ask? Well, honestly, I just learned all of the third-persons last year, an I know limited, and omniscient, but ISN'T THERE ANOTHER ONE?! If my 7th grade teacher is ever to read this, I am sorry, but I have forgotten the third type of third-person. I could go look it up, because I do have my 7th grade English papers, but I am just that lazy. Okay, so now, I am going to start this story. Enjoy.

Jonas and Gabriel reach the bottom of the snow covered hill. Jonas looked down to see Gabriel sound asleep in the carrier that was once attached to the bike, he left behind a while back. Jonas also noticed that the sled beneath him was completely destroyed. He looked back to the hill and saw tiny pieces of the red sled that had broken off during the slide down the short, but steep hill.

Jonas looked around his new surroundings to see he must be in a forest. Trees surrounded him. He could hear a stream close by. He stood up and noticed a searing pain in his left foot. He ignored the pain and bent over to pick up Gabe, who was starting to wake up now.

"Where should we go now, Gabe?" Jonas asked the half asleep baby. Gabriel replied with a yawn.

"I suppose we can follow that trail. But where are we?" Jonas said, looking around. He started moving towards the pathway when he saw a young girl walking towards him.

"Hi! I'm Kira! What is your name? I have never seen you around here before." Kira said, sounding excited to meet someone new!

"I'm Jonas, and this is Gabriel, my brother" Jonas lied.

"Well, why don't you come with me, you can meet my father! And if you need somewhere to stay, you can stay with me and my father!" Kira said, assuming Jonas and Gabriel _were_ new to this strange place.

Jonas walked behind Kira, who was talking away about her father. Jonas was not totally listening to her though, he was busy looking around for clues as to where he and Gabe has ended up. As they walked along the trail, Jonas spotted a sign in the distance it read:

**Welcome to Village**

**A place for everyone**

A/N- So, is it totally sucky? I tried my best, and I can't do any better than that! I know it was short, but that is how it was supposed to be.

-bookwormforsrsly


	2. Chapter 2

**Jonas's POV**

So, this place is called Village. I like it so far, it's very different from my old community. The people are much more friendly here, and there is food in their own dwellings. Gabe seems to be taking a liking to this odd new place also. He took a 2 hour nap earlier!

Kira's father Seer, is a middle-aged blind man from another community as well. Kira is a nice girl. She is a couple years older than I, and she has a crooked leg. I've noticed that she likes to sew things. There are blankets and pictures everywhere in this little house.

"Do you like your room?" Kira asks from across the room.

"Yes, it's perfect! Gabriel likes your pictures on the wall, he keeps pointing up to them." I say.

Kira smiles at me and looks at the pictures on the wall that she made. "I like them too. Father says I should sell them for extra money, but I don't think that's necessary."

I just shrug my shoulders. I don't know what to say to her. Her face is very pretty, I just realized that. I can't stop staring at her eyes. She looks up and our eyes meet. She gives me a warm smile, and looks around the room awkwardly.

"So, where are you two from?" Kira asks me.

"Well, we're from a community about…50 miles away" I say, estimating how far I have traveled.

"Wow, it must have taken you such a long time to get here!!" Kira says, eyes wide.

I nod my head and look at Gabe. He's sitting on the floor, staring at his feet in amazement. Sometimes, that child makes me wonder…

"Oh! Gabe, you are the cutest baby ever! Look at you!" Kari exclaims, moving herself from her chair to the floor. She scoots over to Gabe and puts him in her lap. "You are just too cute! I could just eat you up."

Gabe looks at me is if to ask me 'who in the world is she?'. I just smile at him. He looks back at Kira and dodges her face with his. They clonk heads and Kira lets out a loud 'ouch'!

**Kira's POV**

"Ouch, Gabe! What did you do that for?" I ask the baby, who is clapping his hands together as if he is happy to have caused me pain.

"I'm so sorry! Gabe is a little rambunctious today. I think he's just excited to not be traveling.

I smile. I don't blame him for being a little crazy! Gosh, Jonas is so cute! I stare at his beautiful blue eyes. He's staring at one of my pictures. I stare at his eyes. He looks back at me, and I turn my hear fast, like I was never looking at him. I think he knows I was looking at him. He smiled at me.

"Well, what is going on in here?" My father says as he walks into the living room area.

"Oh nothing, we're just talking." I reply.

Jonas smiled at my father. I can tell my father really likes this boy.

"Why don't you two go for a walk?" My father asks me and Jonas. "I can watch Gabriel here. Kira, you can show Jonas around Village!"

I hesitate. "Um, sure I guess! Jonas, want to?" I ask.

"I guess, if you want to we can!" Jonas says to me, smiling.

As I am walking out of the room, all I can think about is how excited I am to hang out with Jonas!

**Jonas's POV**

Yes! I am so excited right now! I can't wait for this tour around Village. I think I'm falling for this strange girl that I just met. I cannot decide if I like this yet, but I think I do.

"Jonas, do you like Village so far?" Kira asked me smiling.

"Yes! It is very nice. It's peaceful!" I respond smiling back. For at least 30 seconds, Kira and I look into her eyes. I tell her I love her in my mind. LOVE HER?! Am I a crazy fool? I don't love her, I have only just met her!! This is ridiculous! I have never loved someone like this, no, I don't love Kira. But it's like she read my mind.

Kira looks away from me awkwardly. I think she might know what I was thinking. Gosh, I am so stupid, I should of known she could tell what I was thinking!

"Yes well, you haven't seen any of our parties!" Kira says, like nothing just happened. "I have to say, we get a little crazy sometimes!"

"I think I need to take a little break, I'm kind of tired from my journey, and I'm not rested enough to walk a lot right now. Can we sit on the bench other there please?" I ask.

"Oh sure! I can just tell you about everything over there! But Jonas, can I ask you something?" Kira asks me.

Oh gosh, she is going to ask me if I really love her. What am I going to say. I don't even know the answer to that! I've known her for like, 8 hours! "Um, sure" I blurt out.

"Well, I know you have just met me and everything, but I don't think this question I am going to ask you has to do with that. Well, Jonas, do you think…Do you think I…beautiful?" Kira asks me with kind of a wincing face. Like she is ready for the worst.

What am I going to tell her? I do think she is beautiful, but should she know that? Oh, whatever. "Yes, I think you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." I say, with a warm smile.

Kira looks at me in shock. "Really?"

"Really." I say. And as soon as those word leave my mouth, I think of Fiona.

Was it okay?? I thought they're being a bit forward, but whatever, it works for me!!

-bookwormforsrsly


End file.
